Lie to me
by Seren McGowan
Summary: "They are two totally different worlds, he thinks, and he's not sure witch one he belongs to." Mike Chang in a spiral of lies, betrayal, and self-discovery. Strongly featurig Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! Well, there is a big possibility that this story will die before it gets anywhere, but that's all up to you revewers to decide. Whith the new season and all, I'm more glee-obsessed than every, and Mike Chang simply calls to me. _  
_So here it is, please, tell me what you think, because I have no idea where this is going!_

**Dissclaimer: **I own nothing u.u

* * *

**Lie to me**

* * *

"Where ya' gonna go now?"

He shrugs, wipes the blood from his lips and smiles slightly.

"Back home, to the real world. Got class tomorrow."

The other guy laughs sharply and passes a bruised hand through his hair.

"Woah, look at ya' , all responsible, goin' ta' school an' all."

The guy who's washing the blood from his face in the sink chuckles and turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just don' get too comfy, man, we need ya' to be ready fo' the next fight."

He walks out of the abandoned house that serves as fighting ring for street bands and makes his way through the dirty streets, buildings in ruins and dark alleys until he finds himself on the main street.

They are two totally different worlds, he thinks, and he's not sure witch one he belongs to.

No one knows. No one _knows_.

He gets home long after his parents have gone to sleep and cleans himself up. He takes care of his wounds; black eyes, broken lips, skinless knuckles...He showers, washes the blood of, and goes to bed.

No one knows. Everything will be okay as long as no one knows.

Leave it to Mike Chang to be all mysterious.

He goes to school next morning, like every other morning, and he's amazed about the simplicity of it all.

Tina greets him with a kiss and a smile and she smells of everything that's good and sweet and bright.

"What happened to you?" She asks, tracing a small bruise that's just beginning to form on his cheek.

"Football practice." He answers, smiling.

It's easy to lie, as long as no one knows.

It's not a lie, really, at least not completely. No one _has_ to know.

He walks down the school corridors, goes to class, glee club, football practice...He kisses Tina, holds her hand, dances with her...

He does all those things he always does, and it feels as right as it always feels.

This is the real world, where people don't have to fight, where people can sing and dance and make it all better.

This is the _good_ world, this is _his _world.

But then he sees _her_ walk through the school doors, and he simply knows that his world -the world that's _right_, the world that's _simple_- is about to fall apart.

Everything is okay, as long as no one knows.

But no lie lasts forever.


	2. Secret

_Hey! Well, not much to say, just the same as always, tell me what you think, and any ideas are very wellcome. The song is "Secret" by The Pierces._  
_Thank you to **3 Mike**__ and __**Orchestra-Eight**, who reviewd last chapter! This chapter is up thanks to you, I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save**

* * *

"What were you doing in my high school?" He asks her, voice cold and eyes hard.

She looks at him from her spot, sitting on the improvised bleachers, and passes a hand through her long, wavy, blond hair.

"My mom got a new job, so we moved. I had to transfer." She smiles slightly "I understand why you wouldn't like them to find out, you know?"

"How could you possibly know?"

But the fight begins and she turns her attention away from him and to the two guys beating the shit out of each other in the middle of the room.

He studies her for a second, and realizes for the first time just how out of place she looks, the way she holds herself, the way she talks, the way she walks. She doesn't belong there, just like him.

Maybe, just like him, she doesn't know where she belongs.

It's okay, he thinks, as he turns his attention back to the fight, it's okay as long as no one knows.

He'll make sure she doesn't tell, hell make sure no one finds out.

Yeah, it'll be okay.

**..**

He tries to pretend he doesn't see her the next morning when she walks into class, but it's kinda' hopeless.

She's _that_ kind of girl, the one that makes you want to turn your head and stare, with her very very short shorts and her very tight t-shirts and her combat boots and...well, she's that kind of girl.

She doesn't talk to him, and he's somewhat grateful, because if she did, people would see, and people would ask, and he doesn't really want to answer, because...well, no one _has_ to know.

Everything will be better if no one knows.

He corners her in an empty classroom during free period and closes the door behind them, making sure no one sees.

"You can't tell _anyone_" He deadpans.

She shrugs and hops onto the teacher's table, balancing her legs like a child and staring at him through half-lidded blue eyes, heavily covered with black eyeshadow.

"You're like a total different person when you're here. Have you noticed?"

"This is a totally different place."

"Your girlfriend seems nice. Does she know?"

His heart skips a beat at the mention of Tina. No, Tina can't know. No one in Glee Club can know.

_No one _can know.

"You can't tell anyone" He repeats, trying desperately to avoid her gaze. "If they find out...It'll ruin everything."

She gives a short nod and hops down of the table, walking up to him.

"Are you ashamed?" Her voice is soft and low, and Mike has to suppress the urge to kiss her.

"No"

She smiles and walks to the door, opening it.

"I won't tell a soul."

It's going to be okay.

Everything is okay as long as no one knows.

**..**

Kurt sees her as she takes a seat on the empty bleachers, next to him. He wouldn't have expected her to actually talk to him, because, well, girls like her, with rock star looks, don't talk to people like him.

But she does. Her voice is soft and husky, her tone flat, almost bored.

"Look at them" She says, staring at the football team as they practice on the field "The highschool royalty."

Kurt gives her a sideways glance, and she turns to him, her tone changing to something almost secretive.

"You know the best thing about highschool royalty?" She asks, pink glossed lips stretching into a half-smile. "It _never_ lasts"

She goes back to watching the team, and he studies her for a second.

This girl shouldn't talk to him. She should be with Quinn or Santana or Brittany, or making out with Puck or Finn or...- She shouldn't be talking to him.

"Aren't you afraid of what they'll do to you?" He asks finally, voice almost a whisper "For talking to me"

She arches a perfectly curved eyebrow and laughs; it's deep and throaty and Kurt decides that he likes it.

"I there something wrong with you?"

He doesn't answer. He used to think that there wasn't anything wrong with him, but lately...

"I see nothing wrong" She says, breaking his silence "Actually, I think I'm gonna keep talking to you. Is that okay?" She smiles at him, and it's so sincere that it almost makes him cry.

Almost. He's Kurt Hummel, after all.

He nods, and they stay in silence for a while, watching the team practice on the field below them.

His eyes follow Sam as he runs around, enjoying his popularity like if he was just like them. But he's not, he's not like them.

"Why is it that people tend to hide the things that make them happy?" He asks suddenly, letting his guard down.

She stops staring at Mike and looks back at the guy sitting next to her.

"Maybe they're scared" She whispers.

"Of what?"

"People, I guess, people can be scary"

Kurt nods, sighing.

"Kurt Hummel" He says, tending his hand to her.

"Summer" She takes his hand, and Kurt feels a little bit stronger.

..

Mike should have known that things were not going to stay the same. He should have known that she being there was a mistake, that she was going to mess it all up.

He _should_ have known.

When she walks into Glee practice with Kurt, he knows he's screwed. She's going to tell, she's going to tell.

But surprisingly, she doesn't.

She introduces herself and doesn't even make eye contact with him. She's just the hot new girl that wants to join Glee club, and she doesn't know him.

She doesn't, she _doesn't_. She _does_.

"Have you thought of a song for your audition, Summer?" Mr. Shue asks, smiling brightly at the newcomer.

"I think I have" She says, returning the smile, and walks up to whisper something to Brad at the piano.

Mike feels a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. And it's not good at all.

The music starts, and her voice, hauntingly beautiful, fills the choir room.

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…_

Suddenly, her voice fades and all he can hear are swears and screams and the sound of fist against flesh and breaking bones and blood splashing everywhere, and pain and...

No, no, stop thinking, _stop_.

This is_ not_ that place, this is a different place, this is a different world.

But it's too late, his leg is bouncing nervously, his fists are clenching, he's biting his inner cheek, he feels it running through his veins...

He is no longer able to remain still, he needs to move he needs to...

He looks at her and they eyes meet. She's smiling; a dark, twisted smile that makes him think that that song is meant for him, that song that talks about secrets and lies and dead people, talks about him.

He suppresses the urge to stand up and hit something, and instead clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white and his hands go numb.

"...and I think her outfit is not really appropriate for the message Glee is trying to send, don't you think mister Shuester? I mean, I am aware of the fact that we need more members but..."

When the hell did the song stop and Rachel begun talking?

"Well, your outfit is not appropriate eider, but you don't see me complaining, don't you?" Summer shoots back, eying Rachel's yellow sweater and white shocks and purple shoes with an amused smile.

There are whispers and laughs and Rachel's face is red with anger, and Mike is still trying to recover from his space-out.

Then Kurt stands up and walks to stand beside Summer.

"Look Rachel, I think I speak for the whole Glee club when I say that you should sit down and _shut the fuck up_."

It's strange, the way Kurt seems to grow when he's next to Summer, Mike thinks, but it happened to him too, long ago, after all.

She has that effect on people, maybe.

Everyone forgets about Rachel's tantrum, for the first time, and welcomes the new New Direction's member.

It's a good change, somehow, but Mike doesn't like it.

The look she gave him while she was singing still lingers in his brain, and it brings back memories that don't belong to this place, to this world.

Mike Chang has too many secrets he wants to take to the grave.

_But no one keeps a secret_

_**No one keeps a secret...**_


End file.
